Moment d'incertitude
by Menelie
Summary: Une lettre écrite par Hermione pour Ron à un moment crucial dans l'evolution de leurs sentiments.


Je voudrais une phrase d'introduction qui ne soit ni stupide, ni solennelle, un simple « salut » semble inadapté mais je ne me vois pas commencer ma lettre par un solennel « Cher Ronald Bilius Weasley» qui serait vraiment ridicule. Tu devras donc te contenter d'une lettre sans phrase d'introduction. Après cette touche d'humour (douteux) je dois t'avouer que je sèche un peu. Pour tout te dire c'est la quatrième fois que je recommence ma lettre et je doute déjà que celle-ci soit plus satisfaisante.

Je pense que tu commences à avoir l'habitude de recevoir les longues lettres pleines de bonnes résolutions que je t'envois quand tout va mal, quand je ne sais plus ou j'en suis et que je me demande si finalement un journal intime ne serait pas la meilleure solution pour reposer mon esprit tourmenté.

Malheureusement pour toi mon confident n'est pas un stupide cahier aux pages écornées et à l'encre passée mais la personne la plus importante dans ma triste existence, mon meilleur ami, mon amant, l'homme que j'aime, Toi.

J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire et je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer d'autant qu'elles ne sont pas toutes agréables…

Tout d'abord, je t'aime, oui je sais que je te l'ai déjà dis mais je pense que tu ne m'as pas vraiment pris au sérieux.   
Donc, je t'aime, et je souffre car toi tu ne m'aimes pas, enfin pas comme je le souhaiterais. Lorsqu'on s'est vu la dernière fois, je t'ai dis que j'aimerais que les tests psychologiques du bureau des aurors montrent que tu es amoureux de moi et ta réponse m'a fait penser que c'était le cas.  
J'en ai presque pleuré de bonheur j'ai tellement attendu que mes sentiments pour toi soient partagés.  
Mais soit je me suis trompée, soit tu regrettes ta déclaration car je n'arrive pas à avoir de tes nouvelles, tu ne m'appelles pas, ne réponds pratiquement pas à mes lettres sauf si je suis vraiment insistante et tu n'as jamais de temps pour moi.

Ce n'est pas un reproche, mais j'ai l'impression de t'avoir perdu, tu n'as même plus de temps pour simplement discuter avec moi !  
J'ai essayé de te dire que je ne vais pas bien, que je fais des crises d'angoisse, que j'ai juste besoin d'un ami près de moi.  
Mais tu n'es plus là comme tu l'as été jadis.  
Je me sens vraiment mal, je t'en ai peut être trop demandé et je m'en excuse.  
Mais je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié. Je ne veux pas que tu ais l'impression que je te harcèle. 

J'angoisse énormément à cause de mon stage de médicomage et il n'y a plus personne autour de moi, Harry et Ginny sont pris par leurs préparatifs de mariage, je n'ai jamais étais très proche de Luna et Neville et toi j'ai l'impression que tu m'évites. Je me sens horriblement seule et sans amis.

J'étais sérieuse quand je t'ai dis que je voulais que tu viennes même si on jouait juste aux échec…  
J'ai juste besoin qu'on me rassure, qu'on me parle, de me sentir entourée.

Je sais que c'est trop tard et que tu ne viendras plus, je voulais juste que tu saches que j'ai eu besoin de toi et que tu m'as abandonnée pour la première fois.  
J'ai tout essayé pour que tu viennes, mais à première vu même la perspective de passer du temps avec moi en petite tenue ne suffit pas à t'amener à moi. Après tout tu as parfaitement le droit de ne plus me désirer…  
C'est pas la peine de t'excuser de toute manière tu es déjà pardonné.

Je pense que tu m'as à la fois donné trop et pas assez.  
Trop pour qu'on soit de simples amis, pas assez pour que je sois heureuse. J'aurais aimé que tu sois réellement à moi, que je puisse fièrement affirmer que tu es mon petit ami et pas simplement que tu te donne à moi puis refuse que l'on sache qu'on est « ensemble ». Je rêve de sortir ouvertement avec toi, de pouvoir aller dans des soirées du ministère à ton bras et de danser contre toi si ça me chante. J'ai l'impression que tu as honte de coucher avec moi. Est-ce si horrible que ça d'admettre devant des tiers que tu me désires ? Suis-je si horriblement laide que tu ais honte de moi ?

J'aimerais te dire que je ne serais plus à toi, parce que je souffre de tes silences, que je ne veux plus qu'on soit simplement amants mais ce serait encore un mensonge. Il suffit que tu me regardes, que tu me souris pour que mes résolutions fondent et que je te cède.   
Tu es ma drogue, les instants que je passe avec toi sont du pur bonheur, je suis heureuse et je voudrais que ça ne finisse jamais. Dès que tu n'es plus avec moi, tu m'oublies et je suis en manque de toi, je rêve de ton sourire, de ton corps, je rêve que tu me prennes dans tes bras que tu me dises que tu m'aimes…  
Mais le retour à la réalité est toujours plus dur, je ne suis qu'une amie, une de tes meilleures amies peut être, ton amante sûrement, mais tu ne me laisseras jamais être ta petite amie.  
Tu affirmes que personne ne peut t'aimer, je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi. J'ai flashé sur toi alors que j'étais en première année et même si j'avoue que tu es plus attirant désormais je n'en ai pas honte.  
J'ai plus honte d'avoir refoulé mon attirance pour toi par peur des moqueries dont j'aurais fais l'objet si j'avais avoué que j'était attirée par « Weasley ». Mon deuxième coup de foudre à eu lieu lorsque l'on s'est revu pour la première fois après Poudlard, tu avais changé, mûri, tu étais beau tout simplement. Tu n'étais plus « Ron» mon ami d'enfance toujours aussi gaffeur, tu étais Ronald et tu me plaisais.

J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de te le faire comprendre mais je me suis vite rendue compte qu'on ne serrait jamais plus que des amis.   
Je rêvais de toi tout les soirs, mais je faisais comme si de rien n'était.  
Puis on a commencé à parler de sexe pour rigoler, puis tout est allé très vite et on a fini par faire l'amour, sur une sorte de pari.  
Avec plusieurs règles : pas de baiser, pas de sentiments, juste du sexe, une seule fois.

Les règles on les a toutes enfreintes sauf « pas de sentiments ». J'ai essayé de me satisfaire de ce que tu m'offrais, j'ai oubliais que je t'aimais, j'ai fais taire mon cœur mais plusieurs fois je t'ai avoué que je t'aimais.

J'ai toujours fini par revenir sur ma parole, j'ai toujours dis que je devais me tromper, que tu étais si important pour moi sur le plan émotionnel et physique que je pensais t'aimer. C'était faux.

Je t'appartiens entièrement, tu n'as pas besoin de me le demander, je ne souhaite partager mes nuits avec personne d'autres.   
Je ne veux pas d'un petit ami au visage duquel le tiens se superpose pendant que je lui fais l'amour, j'ai essayé de t'oublier dans d'autres bras deux fois et ça n'a servi à rien.

S'il te plait, si tu m'aimes comme tu le dis, fixe les barrières que je suis incapable de tenir. Dis moi non lorsque je cherche à assouvir mes désirs pour compenser ma déception de ne jamais être plus pour toi.  
Je n'ai pas de statut spécial dans ta vie, je suis juste une fille parmi toutes celles que tu rencontreras un jour. Et que tu oublieras vite lorsque tu auras une relation sérieuse.  
Toi tu resteras toujours à la fois ma première fois et mon premier amour.

Si par hasard j'avais bien compris ce que tu m'as dis dans la salle de bain et que tu es réellement amoureux de moi rassure moi, montre moi que notre relation ne se résume pas à une partie de jambes en l'air complètement stérile.  
Je veux que tu saches que je serais toujours là si un jour tu te rends compte que tu ne désires pas une belle blonde de suédoise au corps parfait mais une petite brune aux cheveux hirsute, un peu ronde c'est vrai, anglaise jusqu'au bout des ongles et amoureuse jusqu'au fond des yeux.

Cette lettre à l'air vraiment pathétique comme ça, je ne sais pas si je vais te l'envoyer, je ne souhaite pas te faire peur et que tu disparaisses de ma vie mais ça m'a fait du bien de l'écrire, de t'ouvrir réellement mon cœur et de pouvoir pleurer une fois pour toutes.

Je t'aime.

Ton Hermione.


End file.
